Kaseyān
Kaseyān (/käsɛjäɳ/), officially the Validom of Kaseyān '''(Valish: Tokii-Valiitakān Kaseyānsa), is a validom located to the north of Desonia. It is located in the central region of Valia, and the capital, as well as the largest city, is Setolā. The Validom's domain extends to the island of Fadikān, home to a diverse group of indigenous peoples. It is a large supplier of iron, lumber, and animal products in Terum. The Kanatāi Mountains make up much of the country's southwestern border. Fjords litter the country's coast, which is located on the cold and powerful Nashakān Sea. Valistead shares borders with Toraden to the south, Hakasōn and Hashēn to the west, and Kevalā to the east. The Valish-Desonian lakes are an important part of the Validom's culture and span across much of its southern reached; in fact, the capital city of Setolā is constructed on one such lake, Lake Naventō. Kaseyān is lead by a Valiita, a Valish monarch. The dominant language is Valish, and the dominant religion is Taiyesism, a sect of Seirism. The history of the region of Kaseyān spans back centuries. The area was originally settled as far back as the 700s BE, and formed Validom of Valistead (Vedakansēi) in 693 BE. As a Valish state, the culture of Kaseyān is heavily Valish. Characteristic of the Vals is the Valish language (Tseivemonā), and the religion Seirism (Seirāsa Venā), as well as a proud and war-like culture. The Vals have pioneered in the arts and sciences from their initial settlement of the area, with such contributions as Dasenist theory (introduced by Hatavō Dasenā), striking visual pieces, towering buildings, and elegant music, all of which have played some role in the cultures of many modern states. Etymology The term "Kaseyān" probably came to refer to the region around Setolā some time in the 600s. This toponym is likely linked to the existence of an early village in the area of the same name, predating Setolā itself. This village in turn was named for Kaseyatā Yesetīi, an early Valiitā and successor to Geratāi Yesetīi, son of the first Valiitā. The reasoning behind this naming is disputed, though it is supposed the Kaseyatā herself financed the expedition. Few scholars suggest instead that the term arose during the Kingdoms Era, and was derived from the name of then-Valiitā Tarenmā Kasetā. However, evidence suggests that this is not the case. History Setolā, as a city-state in the Valish region, has a history very much intertwined with the rest of the Valia. Valish history begins Circa 1000 BE (Before Empire), when the supposed migration to the Valish region took place. This migration was spearheaded by Taiyesīi, a religious leader and thinker. The Valish had previously lived in an unknown area somewhere north of Valia, according to traditional Seirist belief. Upon the destruction of the ancient city of Sikalyān, the Taiyesists, as they were called, fled to the region and established the city of Nakiidō. The story surrounding the migration and the Seirist Split are central to the Seir religions, which had previously been unitary. Taiyesīi preached ideas contrasting to traditional Seirist belief, and the Sikalā clan that controlled Sikalyān grew to despise him. When the destruction of Sikalyān took place at some point before 1000 BE, due to natural disaster according to Taiyesists, and due to a sack by the Taiyesists according to the Sikalā, the two divisions of Seirism became clear. Firstly political, the divide between Seirists soon became even more defined ideologically. The Pre-Civil Era The circumstances surrounding the migration and Seirist split are purely based on religious custom. No conclusive evidence has been found supporting the migration, largely due to the absence of Valish writing until centuries later. While the Valish continued to be largely nomadic, as they had been in Sikalyān, a small group of buildings cropped up around present day Nakiidō. The city has continued to thrive to this day. Crime and violence were commonplace in the city, with religious authority having limited power, and with no official government existing. Circus 750 BE, various strongmen of political or economic influence began to exert influence and founded the First Kedikā to combat the chaos. The model for the Valish state continued to arise as Taiverō Yesetīi was made Valiitā in 738 BE by the Kedikā. Taiverō led the city to battle with nomads, bandits, and a rival city known as Takidāi. The Kingdom Era ' After Taiverō took out the city's enemies, he negotiated with the Kedikā. In the winter of 737 BE, the Kedikā permanently yielded its power to him, and was disbanded. Yesetīi was now the undisputed master of Nakiidō. He secured the position of Valiitā as hereditary, and the Yesetic Dynasty' remained in control for many years. Kaseyān entered the world stage during this period (724-710 BE), as Nakiidans began to travel south, establishing cities across Valia. One of these, Setolā, was founded in 719 BE, and became deeply intertwined with Nakiidō. In the early 600s, Kaseyatā Yesetīi of Nakiidō began expanding her city's reach. Setolā, worried by the possibility of Nakiidan takeover, but growing in power, began to negotiate with Nakiidō. Setolā itself also worked to consolidate its power. Soon, the validoms (states led by a Valiitā) of Setolā and Nakiidō joined together as the Validom of Valistead, known in Valish as Tokii-Valiitakān Vedakansēisa. Throughout the early and mid 600s, the Validom worked to expand its reach. In 643 BE, Valistead mounted the Campaign for the Northwest, in which the peoples of that region were subjugated to the Valiitā. Now controlling a large amount of land, the Valish government began funding expeditions to explore the uncharted areas, as well as found cities. Outside of the Valish claim, the city of Yesetā was founded in 636 BE. Yesetā expanded quickly, and became a rival of the Setolan portion of the government, which fought with Yesetā over the area around Soritinyakāi. Valistead, which had begun to undergo decline, declared war on Yesetā in 623 BE. The decline was largely caused by political infighting between the two halves of government. Both strived to dominate the Validom, and, in 620 BE, the two parts of the nation agreed to split in the Todutan Agreement. The state controlled by Nakiidō became known as Dusokā́ł, while that of Setolā became called Shaitamōrr. The war against Yesetā continued, but was now a three-way conflict for control of the region. This conflict lasted from 620-616 BE, and was known as the War of Kingdoms. The Validom of Shaitamōrr shocked the world by utilizing several ploys and the assistance of indigenous populations to turn the tide of the war. Tarenmā Kasetā, Valiitā of Shaitamōrr, won a crushing victory at the Battle of Setolā. Afterwards, Tarenmā negotiated the Treaty of Setolā, ending hostilities. Thus, negotiation began to unify Shaitamōrr and Dusokā́ł, and perhaps even Yesetā. Kasetā advocated for a reunification of Valistead under one Valiitā, being aware of how poorly the diarchic situation had ended in the past. An election was held by the Second Kedikā in the winter of 616 BE, containing around 100 members from the upper classes of each Validom. With the Kedikā inspired by both Kasetā’s leadership skill and a rousing speech, Kasetā was chosen as Valiitā of the Second Validom of Valistead in the First Valiitary Election, beginning the Kasetan Dynasty. The capital was then moved to Nakiidō, as compensation for Molekhā. Desiring to retain some power, Molekhā and Vosehā pleaded with Kasetā to give them some power. He agreed, founding the Third Kedikā in early 615 BE as a council of advisors, consisting of the two previous Valiitās. The Imperial Era Valistead, now reunified, and now consisting of the northwestern region, began to grow in power. Exploiting sources of minerals and new farmland, the nation became economically strong. Backed by these new finances and driven to find new resources and people to trade with, the Valiitā encouraged exploration and settlement. The island nation of Vendeccia was soon discovered. Expansion on the continent also increased in its ferocity. The Kanatāi mountains were crossed in some areas, and much of the area around the Hasakāi Forest was claimed. The population of the country also began to grow. This larger population soon took a toll on the condition of city life. The Kiiyünvedā, a devastating plague, swept through the west, killing tens of thousands. The decreasing quality of life in the city led to increased emigration, and the Great Flight of 573 B.E. furthered the settlement of the frontier regions. Noteworthy explorers, such as Genkatā Moresō and Myokēi Donārr, charted the vast frontier regions, and Valish maps were soon the envy of the world. Meanwhile, in Vendeccia, the peaceful circumstances of the trade came to an abrupt halt. At first, the Valish had been satisfied by simple exchanging of goods. However, voyages from the continent to the Vendeccian Isles were long, and costly. Explorations of the isles had resulted in the discovery of many ideal locations for Valish settlement, providing key resources and favorable conditions. In 566 B.E., the Valish colony of Faranakā was established. This area lay outside of Vendeccian control, yet was sought by the Vendeccian government. In 565 B.E., the Vendeccian government requested the Valish abandon the Faranakan colony and utilize preexisting Vendeccian ports. However, the Valiitā refused. Late in that year, the Faranakan War began. Warfare for the Valish had always been among their own cultural group, or against nomadic peoples. To now face a technologically advanced nation foreign to them had never happened before. The Valish failed to anticipate any difference in fighting the Vendeccians, and, at first, had great losses. The war continued to rage on, with the Valish winning a small amount of battles, but utilizing their great population to continue fighting. Little innovations were made in tactics or weaponry. Soon, however, a new Valiitā, Taiyeherō Kasetā, encouraged the development of new war technology. The Valish also began utilizing horses in war, which it has not elected to do in the past. Then, in the Vendeccian capital, a civil conflict had broken out. To the Vals’ surprise, the Vendeccian military was quickly withdrawn to suppress this uprising. It was put down successfully, but the absence of any opponents in Faranakā left the Valish in a favorable position. Upon the return of the Vendeccian military in 560 B.E., victory seemed highly probable for the Valish, and the Vendeccians surrendered the island. After the taking of Faranakā, Valish and Vendeccian relations began to return to the state they were in before the war. There was some degree of fear regarding these Valish “barbarians”, and racial disputes were not out of the ordinary. However, most merchants and traders worked willingly with the Valish, desiring access to their wealth of resources. Amidst the increasing peace between the two peoples, Valiitā Kayetanīi Kasetā was a strong advocate for Valish and Vendeccian cooperation during the time between 559 and 536 B.E. Under Kayetanīi, the Valish and Vendeccian governments began to make reparations, and the Vendeccian government eventually fully relinquished Fotedā to Valistead. Trade continued, as did travel. While the governments worked together, the two nations’ peoples did not wish to. Racial conflict was common in areas of diversity, which were mostly port cities. While Kayetanīi further worked to promote Valish and Vendeccian cooperation, public approval of him plummeted. Taking advantage of this, the traditionalist leader Hyokān Tamasā '''was able to seize power and establish himself as Valiitā in late 536 B.E., thus bringing the Kasetan Dynasty to an end. With this new ruler, the Tamasan Dynasty began. The Era of Unrest